


Kuuma linja

by Vivacious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, PWP, Puhelinseksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapteeni Crieff saattaa olla toisella puolella maailmaa lentokoneestaan, mutta se ei tarkoita etteikö hän pääsisi lentämään sinä iltana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuuma linja

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: John Finnemore ja BBC omistavat herrat, minä vain lainaan heitä hieman.
> 
> Julkaistu ensimmäistä kertaa 15.8.2014. Kuten nimestä saattaa päätellä, en omaa itsehillintää. Toivottavasti tykkäätte.

Douglas Richardson on mies, joka herättää hyvin erilaisia reaktioita kanssaihmisissään. Lentoemännät huokailevat ja räpsyttelevät ripsiään (samoin kuin osa stuerteista). Baarimikot luovat tietäviä, säälinsekaisia katseita omenamehua shottilasiin kaataessaan ja nuoret kapteenit rukoilevat joko tulevansa Douglasin kaltaisiksi tai säästyvänsä siltä nöyryytykseltä. Mielipiteet siis heittelevät laidasta laitaan, mutta kaikki jotka tuntevat Douglas Richardsonin voivat olla yhtä mieltä yhdestä asiasta. Tämän äänestä.   
  
Douglasin ääni on kuin tammisäiliössä kypsytettyä hunajaviiniä. Se humalluttaa hiljalleen, saa myöntyväiseksi ja raukeaksi. Ja Douglas tietää täsmälleen kuinka käyttää kyseistä asetta hyväkseen.   
  
Tällä kertaa hänen kohteekseen joutuu vielä pahaa-aavistamaton…  
  
” _Martin Crieff puhelimessa_ ”, unesta karhea ääni vastaa.   
  
” _Mon capitaine_ ”, Douglas hyrisee. ”Toivottavasti iltasi on sujunut ihastuttavasti.”  
  
” _Voi kyllä, loistavasti, mitä nyt loppui_ tunteja sitten. _Ymmärrätkö mihin aikaan soitat tänne_?”  
  
Douglas vetää ruman, kukikkaan päiväpeitteen alas motellihuoneensa sängystä ja istuutuu sitten alas. Hän toivoo, ettei sängyssä majaile lutikoita kuten edellisviikkoisella reissulla Kuala Lumpurissa. Joskus hän todella ihailee Carolynin taitoa löytää majapaikaksi kaikki epäilyttävimmät murjut.  
  
”Noinko sitä osoitetaan kaipuuta?” Douglas kysyy. ”Kuvittelin että kaikki kotirouvat ilahtuvat kuullessaan miehistään näiden työmatkojen aikana. Vähentää epäilyksiä sutinasta kuumien—”  
  
” _Douglas, oliko sinulla jokin syy herättää minut kahdelta yöllä? Jos en tietäisi paremmin, luulisin että tämä on kännipuhelu_.”  
  
”Minulla on mitä mainioin syy, Martin. Kuinka kehtaat edes epäillä moista. Sydämeni vuotaa kuiviin.”  
  
Linjan läpi kuuluu tuhahdus, ja Douglas kuvittelee puoliksi ärtyneen ilmeen, pisamaisen nenän rypyssä. Hän hymyilee ja vetää kravattinsa auki.   
  
” _Voisitko sitten kertoa syysi? Tai vaihtoehtoisesti kiusata jotakuta sillä aikavyöhykkeellä olevaa. Arthur olisi varmasti innokas puhumaan mistä tahansa_.”  
  
”Ah, mutta en usko että tahdon keskustella _tästä_  Arthurin kanssa.”  
  
” _Hmm_?” Martin äännähtää kysyvästi ja Douglas kuulee kuinka tämän peitteet kahisevat.   
  
” _Sir_  tahtoi mennä suoraan asiaan, eikö vain?”  
  
” _Niin_?”  
  
”Mitä sinulla on ylläsi?”  
  
” _Miksi sinä tahdot… hetkinen. Douglas, et kai sinä tod_ —”   
  
Douglas näkee Martinin kasvoille kohoavan punan elävästi silmiensä edessä. Hän tietää kuinka se vaeltaa korvannipukoista kaulalle ja värjää ihon kauttaaltaan hehkuvaksi.  ” _Voi kyllä_ ”, hän hymisee. Toisessa päässä Martin nielaisee. ”Vastustatko?”  
  
” _Minä en… tiedä kuinka… tarkoitan_ —”  
  
Douglas virnistää. Ilta onkin yllätyksiä täynnä. Hän oli odottanut enemmän vastusteluja. ”Sen kun kuuntelet.”  
”… _hyvä on_.”  
  
”Mitä sinulla on ylläsi?” Douglas aloittaa. Onhan perinteet hyvä pitää kunniassa. Martin rykäisee hieman hermostuneesti ennen vastaustaan.  
  
” _T-paita, se harmaa missä on... kuva. Ja pyjamanhousut_.” Aivan. Suihkujetillä varustettu t-paita ja liian lyhyet, nilkkoja vilauttavat flanellihousut. Ei aivan yhtä seksikästä kuin Armanin silkkiboxerit, mutta minkäs teet.   
  
”Hmm, ei ehkä juuri mitä toivoin, mutta onneksi asia on nopeasti järjestettävissä”, Douglas sanoo. ”Mitäpä jos ottaisit paitasi pois. Hitaasti.”  
  
Peitteet kahisevat, mutta Martin pysyttelee hiljaa.   
  
”Oletko ottanut sen pois?” Douglas kysyy hetken päästä. Martin ynähtää myöntävän vastauksen. ”Hienoa. Mitäpä jos laittaisit sitten kätesi vatsallesi.”  
  
” _Vatsalleni_?” Martin kysyy epävarmasti.  
  
”Juuri niin. Liu’uta sitten sormiasi pitkin ihoasi. Ylöspäin. Hitaasti.”  
  
”… _tämä on naurettavaa_ ”, Martin protestoi hiljaa. ” _Jos tämä on vain jokin vitsi_ …”  
  
”Martin. Uskotko että oikeasti olisin niin julma?”  
  
Martin ei vastaa. Douglas mutristaa huuliaan. Että Martin voisi yhä ajatella niin kirpaisee jostakin syvältä, sieltä minne hän ei Helenan jälkeen, ennen Martinia, ollut uskaltanut kurkistaa.  ” _Etpä kai_ ”, kuuluu lopulta.  
  
”En. Rentoudu nyt.” Douglas antaa äänensä madaltua tunnelmaa takaisin saavutellessaan. ”Vedä sormiasi ihollasi. Tiesitkö, että ihosi aiheuttaa minulle keskittymisvaikeuksia?”  
  
” _En. Mitä sinä höpiset_?”  
  
”Kun istumme vanhan tytön kyydissä pitkällä lennolla ja sinä nouset ylös, ehkä vessaan mennäksesi, venyttelet. Selkäsi kaartuu ja joskus, joskus paitasi karkaa housuistasi ja ihosi vilahtaa sen alta. Tiedätkö, mitä se tekee minulle?” Douglas kysyy. ”Olen melkein vetänyt sinut syliini useita kertoja.”  
  
” _Ai_ ”, Martin hengähtää.  
  
”Niin. Kuvittele. Olisit häkeltynyt,  _punainen kuin paloauto_ …”  
  
_”Douglas_!”  
  
”Ja minä panisin käteni paitasi alle. Avaisin napit yksi kerrallaan.” Douglasin ääni on raukea. Hän avaa omien pyjaman housujensa vyötärönauhan. ”Sitten koskisin ihoasi. En ole koskaan nähnyt ketään jolla on niin paljon pisamia kuin sinulla. Et arvaa, kuinka hurmaavaa se on.”  
  
” _Onko_?”  
  
” _Hurmaavaa_ , Martin. Vetäisin takkisi yltäsi ja avaisin paitaasi lisää paljastaakseni enemmän niitä. Ja suutelisin sinua. Haluaisitko suudella minua nyt?”  
  
” _Kyllä_.”  
  
”Mm, arvatenkin. Tunne on molemminpuolinen. En olisi uskonut sitä aluksi, mutta  _mon capitaine_  tietää kuinka käyttää kieltään. Edes tämän yhden asian kohdalla”, Douglas jatkaa leikillisesti. ”Maistuisit varmaankin kahville. Tai sittenkin Arthurin kulinäärisille nautinnoille. Tarjoilun jälkeen olisi näet osuvin ajankohta, eikö vain? Silloin kukaan ei luultavasti hetkeen häiritsisi meitä.”  
  
Martinin hengitys tärähtää hieman. Tämä saa Douglasin kohottamaan kulmiaan, vaikkei Martin häntä pystykään näkemään. ”Vai voisiko sittenkin olla… Pitäisikö _sir_  yleisöstä?”  
  
Martin takeltelee vastaukseksi jotakin, eikä Douglas henno kiusoitella enempää sillä hetkellä. ”Ehkä pitäisitkin. Mutta ei tällä kertaa. Katsotaanpa. Mitä sitten tapahtuisi? Ideoita, Martin?”  
  
”… _tuota. Minä… minä suutelisin sinua takaisin ja… ja avaisin varmaankin sinun paitasi, mutta… mutta emme me voisi tehdä sitä Gertin ollessa liikkeellä, Douglas_!” Martin puuskahtaa.  _Oi voi_.   
  
”Onko arvon kapteeni kuullut tuosta maapallon seitsemännestä ihmeestä nimeltään  _autopilotti_?” Douglas kysyy.   
  
” _Se ei olisi silti vastuullista_.”  
  
”Mutta ehkä sinun pitäisi hieman irrotella. Antaa kaikki vastuu minulle. Antaisinko minä Gertin törmätä mihinkään? En usko että se olisi edes mahdollista minun tuurillani.”  
  
” _Minun tuurillani olisi. Minun tuurillani niin kävisi!_ ”  
  
”Mutta vastuu olisikin minulla, joten niin ei tapahtuisi. Minä vain suutelisin sinua. Suutelisin sinua ja antaisin vanhan rouvan jatkaa matkaansa varmasti eteenpäin. Ja suutelisin kaulaasi, vetäisin sinut aivan kiinni itseeni.”  
  
” _Ja sitten_?”   
  
Hymy löytää tiensä Douglasin huulille. Viimein. ”Ja sitten avaisin vyösi. Ovatko housusi yhä jalassa?”  
  
” _Mm_.”  
  
”Ota ne pois”, Douglas komentaa. ”Minä tekisin niin. Ja antaisin sitten sinun avata omani.”  
  
” _Entä sitten_?” Martin kysyy.  
  
”Sitten ottaisin meidät molemmat käteeni”, Douglas hyrisee. ”Siellä, ohjaamossa jonka ovi voisi aueta hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Kosketatko itseäsi?”  
  
” _Kyllä_ ”, Martin vastaa ja huokaa heti perään. Douglas kuvittelee kuinka tämän lantio työntyy ylös patjalta, kuinka tämän silmät painuvat kiinni alahuulen jäädessä hampaiden väliin. Douglasin on pakko sulkea omat silmänsä mielikuvan tieltä. Hän hieroo itseään housujensa lävitse. Hetken molemmat vain hengittävät raskaasti.   
  
Yllättäen Martin on ensimmäinen, joka rikkoo hiljaisuuden. ” _Sinä… sinä tunnut hyvältä_ ”, Martin sanoo ja Douglas voi  _kuulla_  punan tämän poskipäillä.   
  
”Niinkö? Hienoa. Aion saada sinut  _lentämään_  tämän illan aikana.”  
  
Martin naurahtaa. ” _Tähtäät ainakin korkealle_.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti. _Sir_  on hyvä ja pitää hatustaan kiinni.”  
  
” _Mhmm_.”  
  
Douglas kohentaa asentoaan sängynpäätyä vasten. Hänen pyjamoidensa kaulus alkaa liimautua hieman niskaan kiinni. Douglas antaisi sillä hetkellä paljon nähdäkseen Martinin ruskanväriset hiukset hänen sormiinsa sekoittuneina. Martin päästää aina mitä ilahduttavimpia ääniä kun hänen päänahkaansa hierotaan. Ja mitä kaikkea  _muuta_  Douglas voisikaan koskettaa samalla…  
  
” _Douglas. Onko tällä lennolla jotakin viihdykettä_?” Martin naljailee ja Douglas havahtuu.  
  
”Kunhan lisään jännitystä. Eivät kymppikerholaiset ryntää vessaan heti koneen noustessa. Ei sillä että sinä tietäisit.”  
  
Martin äännähtää hieman tuohtuneesti.   
  
”Missä olimmekaan? Aivan… sinä minun sylissäni. Käteni meidän ympärillämme. Mutta olisiko se sinulle tarpeeksi?” Douglas kysyy. Hänen äänensä kulkee pehmeänä, hivelee Martinin korvia ja sulaa kuumana vasten ihoa. ”En usko että se olisi. Ah…  _Kun_ … kun päästäisit irti kontrollistasi, tahtoisit päästää irti kunnolla. Kerro mitä tahtoisit,  _kapteeni_.”  
  
” _Sinut. Tahtoisin sinut s_ —”  
  
”Miten tahtoisit minut?”  
  
Martinin ääni on hädin tuskin kuuluva hänen vastatessaan. ” _Haluan sinut sisälleni_.”  
  
”Toiveesi on käskyni”, Douglas sanoo. ”Onko sinulla yhtään voidetta?”  
  
”… _laatikossa_.”  
  
”Ota se.”  
  
Martin kolistelee ja Douglasin täytyy keskittyä hidastamaan kätensä liikettä. Ei pidä saattaa asioita päätökseen liian aikaisin.  
  
” _Minulla, uh, on se_.”  
  
”Arvaat varmaankin mitä tehdä,  _Sir_.”  
  
Puhelimesta kuuluu vaimea naksahdus. Sitä seuraa pian terävä henkäys, sängynjousien hiljaista natinaa. Douglas puraisee huultaan. Hän toivoo että näkisi Martinin pitkät sormet ujuttautumassa sisälle, tämän rintakehän kohoilevan nopeaan ja vapaan käden tarttuvan Martinin kaluun. Vielä parempi jos kyseessä olisivat Douglasin sormet.  
  
”Minä olisin hidas sormieni kanssa. Hitaampi kuin sinä olet. Löytäisin juuri sen oikean kulman, etkä voisi kuin heittää pääsi taaksepäin. Aurinko paistaisi ylhäällä, mutta sinä näkisit vain  _tähtiä_ ”, hän kehrää.   
  
” _Ah_ ”, Martin voihkaisee ja lisää lämpöä kerääntyy Douglasin vatsanpohjalle.  _”Ah, aah_ …”  
  
”Tunnetko sormeni, Martin?”  
  
” _Tun-tunnen_ …”  
  
”Otan ne pois. Otan ne pois vain työntyäkseni sisällesi”, Douglas ähkäisee.  
  
” _Voi luoja_.”  
  
”Kuvittele: me kaksi minun istuimellani, matkalla Hong Kongiin tai Tukholmaan… jos joku näkisi meidät silloin, kunnollisen kapteeni Crieffin perämiehensä sylissä… Ja sinä tuntuisit niin hyvältä. Olet aina niin tiukka, Martin. Minä,  _ah_ …”  
  
_”Douglas_ ”, Martin vetää muutaman kerran syvään henkeä. ” _Minä… minun pitäisi olla niin hiljaa ettei kukaan tulisi katsomaan mitä tapahtuu. Mutta sinä olisit kamala, kamala, enkä pystyisi siihen täysin_.”  
  
Ja hyvänen aika, Douglas voi kuvitella sen täysin. Martinin kiemurtelemassa hänen yllään, hehkuvan vihreät silmät raollaan, huulet tiukasti yhteen puristettuina. Ja silti tämä ei pystyisi pysäyttämään huokauksiaan ja pieniä ähkäisyjään kohotessaan  _ylösalasylös_. Douglasin sormet puristaisivat kapeita lanteita niin, että hänen sormenpäidensä jäljet näkyisivät vielä heidän laskeutuessaan.  
  
”Martin.”  
  
” _Nyt. Ole kiltti Douglas. Nyt_ ”, Martinin ääni kuuluu epätasaisena, eikä Douglas mahda itselleen mitään. Muutama nytkähtävä työntö hänen omaan nyrkkiinsä ja sitten lakanat tahriintuvat. Martin huohottaa vielä Douglasin tasatessa hengitystään.  
  
”Minä kiihdyttäisin tahtia”, Douglas hymisee. ”Et voisi kuin haukkoa henkeäsi. Olet niin pirun kaunis kun päästät irti, Martin. Henkeäsalpaava.”  
  
” _Oi_ …”  
  
”Tiedätkö miltä näytät kun taivutat päätäsi taaksepäin ja sanot nimeni? Jos olisin siellä, en voisi olla suutelematta sinua. Päästä irti, Martin. Tee se. Kuvittele kuinka suutelen sinua kun pääsen kotiin. Et muista sen jälkeen ainuttakaan lento-ohjetta. Martin—”  
  
_Ja viimein, viimein_ … Douglas tuijottaa läikikästä kattoa ja kuuntelee Martinin voihkaistessa hänen nimensä.  _Hiukset tyynyä vasten tulipunaisena sädekehänä, kädet lakanoihin tarrautuneena. Kaunista._    
  
” _Douglas_ ”, Martin sanoo ja Douglas murahtaa kysyvästi. ” _Luulen lentäneeni korkeammalle kuin useimmat kymppikerholaiset_.”  
  
Douglas päästää yllättyneen naurahduksen. ”Todellako,  _Sir_? Ehkä sinua sitten kiinnostaisi joku kerta se oikea korkeus…”  
  
” _Älä unta näe_ ”, Martin vastaa.  
  
Sillä hetkellä Douglas tietää, että vaikka hänestä ja hänen äänestään voidaan sanoa monia asioita, ne tulevat toiseksi yhden asian rinnalla. Hän ei ikinä usko kuulostavansa yhtä humalluttavalta kuin Martin Crieff sinä iltana tuntien päässä ja raukeana. Jos tämän äänen voisi pullottaa, alkoholi menettäisi merkityksensä.  
  
”Sinun ehkä pitäisi päästä näkemään muutama uni, kultaseni”, Douglas mumisee. ”Etkö sanonutkin että kello on siellä jo paljon.”  
  
” _Olet oikeassa_ ”, hymy kuultaa kullanhehkuisena Martinin äänestä. ” _Hyvää yötä. Odotan kuulevani sinusta huomenna_.”  
  
”Öitä.”


End file.
